


The Red Woman’s Crossing

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Series: DBS’s Grim Poetry Series (Kuroshitsuji) [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Gen, Grim Reapers, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, Shinigami, Suicide, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: ———The darkness flooded her vision from the edges inward, covering the bleak ceiling of the room. Her hand no longer felt the steel that it held. Slowly, she closed her eyes, content with the world at last.She did not enjoy the black surrounding, never preferring the darker shades. She felt at peace, no longer worried about how the would would see her. Nothingness couldn’t judge. It was there she stayed. Relaxing into the surroundings, closing her eyes.———
Series: DBS’s Grim Poetry Series (Kuroshitsuji) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Red Woman’s Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Self Harm and Suicide.

𝒮He laid silently near the edge of the bed. Head clouded with harmful thoughts. 𝒮he felt lost within his own skin. Felt as though 𝓈he was relentlessly clawing at an everlasting and unbreakable wall with each and every correction 𝓈he attempted to make. 

The outcast that wished only to fit in. 𝒮He offered up love freely to anyone who would accept. Only to be rewarded with judging eyes and sneering mouths. The words hurt the most. 

How anyone could find it within themselves to utter such indecency was beyond him. They spoke of a story they did not know with the authority of a god. Spoke as though 𝓈he was a lesser being for doing nothing more than accepting h𝓮𝓇self as 𝓈he was. 

𝒮He was not a freak,

Not a mutant, mistake or menace

𝒮He was not a man

That night, 𝓈he laid upon a bed painted crimson red with that which was supposed to give life. 𝒮He left no note, not a sign that 𝓈he had ever existed could be found within the small flat. 

As 𝓈he slipped away, 𝓈he thought of those who would miss h𝓮𝓇. A short list, regretfully short. There was the barkeep that kept h𝓮𝓇 employed, the neighbor a floor above who gave h𝓮𝓇 clothes that were no longer worn, and his𝓮𝓇 sister, the small, innocent child that had helped her to discover herself. 

The darkness flooded her vision from the edges inward, covering the bleak ceiling of the room. Her hand no longer felt the steel that it held. Slowly, she closed her eyes, content with the world at last. 

She did not enjoy the black surrounding, never preferring the darker shades. She felt at peace, no longer worried about how the would would see her. Nothingness couldn’t judge. It was there she stayed. Relaxing into the surroundings, closing her eyes. 

She did not know how long she had been there before she heard it. A voice beckoning her to approach. It called to her from her left, growing louder as she floated slowly towards it. 

It reached out a hand in her direction, instructing her to follow. She lightly clasped onto it. The sensation of touch feeling foreign from disuse. 

They walked together in silence.  
Eventually, she could not differentiate between consciousness and unconsciousness. Her world blurred together until all that was certain was the voice. 

Always there, it led her forwards. Time twisted into an unknowable braid, her mind was next to follow suit. The black of the void slowly blended inversely into white. 

She walked without purpose, using her time to think about what would be forbidden in the mortal realm. She learned of her body, both it's perfections and imperfections. It was only when she had finally come to peace with herself did her senses return to her. 

She felt pressure on her back as though she were lying upon something,

Heard muffled voices talking amongst each other,

The smell was the most overwhelming, she was assaulted by the scent of rubbing alcohol, 

A lab. 

Not again, no. She couldn't. 

She wouldn't allow herself to be an object once again. She was not some plaything for men to study, not something you could own, not someone lesser. 

The voice spoke her name wrongly mister, how unfitting. 

She slowly peeked out between her eyelids, expecting to feel the weight of chains once more. The lack of them surprised her. 

She opened her eyes more, waiting patiently for the world to focus. Something near her moved closer, she instinctively flinched away from it. Her blood turned cold when a hand was placed on her arm to steady her. 

She started to beg before the other person apologized for it. They placed something in her hand and promised not to touch her again. Glasses, she realized. She unfolded the arms slowly, her actions careful and precise, guard still up. 

Only after placing them over her eyes did the walls come into view. She was sat upon a hospital bed covered with soft cotton sheets, the woman beside her smiling gently. While she looked around the woman began to explain. The woman was like her, forced into a body that was not of her choosing. She had been selected to become her mentor as she adjusted to her new life. 

A life that, so far, was looking up. She would atone for her sins and, in the meantime, reign as a god. Contained within her skin by the crosses on her wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this I highly recommend you check out the other works in this series! I’ve don’t one for Ron, Othello, and Alan.


End file.
